


Really? Time Travel?

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week: Day Four Fake Dating </p><p>A mechanic walks into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really? Time Travel?

Abby was sitting at a bar, sipping her wine when a younger woman came up to her.

“If anyone asks we’re engaged.” Raven handed her a ring which Abby slipped onto her finger, she watched a group of young adults, half run into the bar searching. “I’m Raven by the way.”

“Abby.”

The leader of the group seemed to have found who they were looking for and marched up to Raven.

“Excuse me while I talk to my girlfriend.” He sneered at Abby moving to grab Raven’s arm. Abby grabbed his hand instead.

“I think you’re mistaken.” Abby smiled at her. “This is my fiancée.” Abby held up her hand and showed the ring. “We’re been together for five years. The wedding is in December, personally I wouldn’t have minded a non winter wedding but my darling here insisted.” She was giving up too many details.

He glared at Abby before storming back to his group where they all left.

“Thank you so much!” Raven grinned at her protector.

“You’re welcome. Who were they?”

“Assholes. I went to middle school with them, I went to a different high school than them and they just found me a week ago. They’re been stalking me since.” She rolled her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I’m so glad to help you.”

“So a winter wedding huh?”

“You just had to have it.” Abby laughed. “I was fine with a summer or autumn wedding but you wouldn’t hear it. You wanted outdoors to be just a pure and white as your dress.”

“Sounds lovely.” Raven smiled. “What else will our wedding have?” She asked sipping her drink.

“White and red roses but not in our bouquets, lilies in those.” Abby ordered them both new drinks.

“You already have this wedding?” Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

“No. I’m from the future. I knew if I sat here at this time, I would meet you, so I did. In five years times this is the wedding we’ll have. You’ll look more beautiful than even humanly possible.” Abby finished her brand new drink. “Or maybe I just guessed that you love the winter season above all others and have an amazing imagination.”

“Let’s go with time traveler. Sounds more romantic.” Raven grinned.

“As your fiancée may I recommend taking this somewhere else? Your _friends_ are waiting for us to leave, separately.”

“I don’t have a room at the hotel, or a car here.” Raven sighed looking over at the awaiting gang.

“I have both. I can drive you home or we can go upstairs for a bit instead. See if that gets them to leave, I don’t want them to follow you to your home.”

“Yeah that would be terrible.” Raven grimaced.

“It would be so terrible. So why don’t you come up with me to my room? We can get room service and not to brag but the bathroom has a hot tub.”

“A hot tub huh?” Raven asked grinning, picking up her own glass. “Why didn’t you say so.”

Raven was lazily kissing Abby’s collarbone. They were both naked in bed.

* * *

 

“I’m glad I found my time travelling wife tonight. Even if her story is a complete paradox.”

Abby laughed. “But you like that story better than any other.”

“Of course. Time traveling sounds awesome.” Raven closed her eyes and just focused on the hand drawing patterns on her back.

“Who’s ring is this anyways?” Abby asked as it forgetting all about the object she was given not so long ago.

“One of mine.” Raven breathed out. “Are you staying here long?”

“I live ten minutes away. My house is being painted so I got a room here until it was done.” Abby shrugged brushing her hair out of Raven’s face.

“So can we make this not a one time thing?”

“This can be a multiple times thing. Even a relationship if you want.”

“The has a winter wedding?”

“I can’t give away all my time traveling secretes.”


End file.
